camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Melina Hawke
Melina Hawke is a 16 year old camper at Camp Half-Blood. Her roleplayer is Noahm450. Biograghy Melina Hawke was born October 15,1997 to Leon Hawke and Hecate. Leon Hawke was the owner of a magic show on tv that did magic shows every Saturday night. Leon became depressed when the show started falling behind in ratings. Then one day a woman named Hecate signed up to be an actress on the show. Hecate changed everything she made it all look so real that people actually watched the show and ratings were going up like crazy . Before he knew it he was falling love with Hecate. One day the got married and had Melina. Melina had a passion for magic. She read books,and played with magic toys from her mom. Her favorite place to be was on set of her father's tv show. Right when things looked good for the show Hecate got a letter from Olympus requesting her absence and she had to leave. Leon was devastated. But Melina still continued to be the bright , happy , careless little ADHD girl she was. But Melina started to see a change in her father. He seemed to snap more and never had time for Melina anymore because again the show was falling in ratings. One day Melina was playing in the storage room on set with her wand that Hecate gave her. Then she tried a water spell on her empty cup. But all the pipes burst open flooding the whole storage room and destroying all the props used on the show. When her father found out he was furious. He yelled and screamed at Melina and said she would never set foot on on set again. Then he took her wand and snapped in half. That night 10 year old Melina ran away. Melina lived in a ally way for a while but there was a monster attack. They surrounded poor 11 year old Melina. Melina though she was gonna die when she felt something appear in her pocket. It was a wooden wand with a crystal at the tip from her mother. With Melina's excellent memory she remembered a sleeping charm and put the monsters in a deep sleep. Then she ran as fast as she could to a dumpster down the street. She was cold and scared. When a satyr named Clover Greenwood came and took her to Camp Halfblood. Early Life When Melina was very young she had a passion for magic instantly. She played with little plastic wands and toy cauldrons. She refused to read any book that did not have magic in it. At age 5 Melina remembered all the spells and charms in the book Hecate had given her thanks to her wonderful memory. She usually spent her time playing with props that the actors and actresses used on her father's tv show. When Melina ran away fending for herself a satyr named Clover Greenwood found her. Clover sensed her as a young, beautiful , powerful daughter of Hecate and decided to take her right to camp. But when they were climbing Halfblood hill more monsters attacked her and Clover. But luckily Melina remembered a invisible spell and made Clover and herself invisible. They made it over the border safely. Since her mother had not claimed her Chiron put her in Hermes cabin. Melina hated the Hermes cabin she wanted to live in the Hecate cabin with her sisters and brothers. She decided to talk to Chiron about it. Chiron seeing Melina's passion for magic told her she could spend two weeks in the Hecate cabin but if her mother did not claim her she would have to move back in with the Hermes cabin. The first person to greet her in the Hecate cabin was a girl named Gabby. Melina thought of Gabby more as a friend then a sister. Gabby told her not to worry and that Hecate would claim her soon. Melina fights with a silver sword but prefers using her wand. She is now 16 years old. Melina usually spends her time hanging out with Gabby and her friends, practicing magic, and playing volley ball. Appearance Melina had pretty long dark hair, dark brown eyes, and olive skin. She is so pretty some people think she should be in Aphrodite cabin. Alliances * Gabby Mendle (BFF) * Clover Greenwood * Brittney Wilde * Jade Harris (BFF) Enemies *None yet! Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Melina remembers every spell she learns *Melina has a magic wand granted to her by Hecate * Melina fights with a sword * Melina's sword will reappear in her hand if she loses it in battle * Melina is very skilled at making potions Gallery Melina2.jpg Melina3.jpg Melina4.jpg Melina5.jpg Melina6.jpg Melina7.jpg|Melina's magic wand from Hecate Melina8.jpg Melina9.jpg Melina10.jpg Melina11.jpg Melina12.jpg Melina13.jpg Melina14.jpg Melina15.jpg Melina16.jpg Melina17.jpg Melina18.jpg Melina19.jpg Melina20.jpg Melina21.jpg Melina22.jpg Category:Child of Hecate Category:Child of Hecate Category:Female Category:Child of Hecate Category:Noahm450 Category:Camper Category:Demigod Category:Ambition Fatal Flaw Category:American Category:Greek Category:Sixteen